The present invention relates to a seat device for a vehicle.
Conventionally, a vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle, in which a headrest which is provided at a seat to support a head of a passenger is moved forwardly at a vehicle rear collision in order to suppress a rearward move of the passenger's head for protection of the passenger's head, has been developed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-273445, for example, discloses a seat device, in which a rear parcel shelf is disposed in back of a seatback supporting a back of a passenger, a headrest support portion which projects forwardly from a front face of the rear parcel shelf is provided at a rear parcel trim which covers over the rear parcel shelf, and the seatback is supported at the rear parcel shelf via a spring provided between the rear parcel shelf and the seatback. In this seat device, when the vehicle has a rear collision, the rearward move of the headrest is suppressed by contacting of the headrest support portion with the headrest. Meanwhile, the seatback moves rearwardly, compressing the spring, and the headrest moves forwardly relatively to the seatback, so that the passenger's head can be restrained from moving rearwardly relatively to the passenger's back.
According to the seat device disclosed in the above-described patent document, the headrest is controlled to move forwardly relatively to the seatback by utilizing the rear parcel trim and the rear parcel shelf arranged in back of the seatback. Therefore, in case the rear parcel trim and the like are not arranged in back of the seatback, this seat device may not be applicable to such a vehicle.